Jedipedia:Jedi-Padawan/Beschwerden/Solorion Darsai
(14:44:24)- Womp-Prinz joined (14:45:26)* Womp-Prinz wirft mit Glitter um sich und rollt den Roten Teppisch aus (14:45:40)Hört Hört! (14:47:04)* Womp-Prinz erwartet Aufmerksamkeit! (14:47:13)Ich werfe euch alle auf den Poden (14:49:20)Hallo (14:49:29)Woah (14:49:33)Wartet mal (14:49:52)Bin ich gerade sechs Monate in der zeit zurückgeflogen? (14:50:03)Hi Ben, so ungefähr (14:50:56)Wie das?^^ (14:51:04)* Womp-Prinz tanzt in einen Brunnen (14:51:11)Ich dachte, ich schnei mal wieder rein (14:51:41)- Womp-Prinz hat sich zu Solorion umbenannt (14:51:48)ich auch (14:52:27)Hey Solo kann es sein dass ich gestern Abend gegen dich im Raumkampf von TOR gespielt hab? (14:52:51)ja bestimmt (14:52:58)hab mir so gedacht (14:53:08)hm mal wieder raumkampf (14:53:18)Hab dich zweimal gekillt xD (14:53:38)- Akt_tar setzt den Mode: +q Ben_Braden!*@* (14:53:41)^^ (14:53:45)Fiesling (14:53:55)- Akt_tar setzt den Mode: -q Ben_Braden!*@* (14:54:09)- Akt_tar setzt den Mode: +o Ben_Braden (14:54:17)- Akt_tar setzt den Mode: +v Gavin_ (14:54:18)die JP ist ja ziemlich den Bach runter. (14:54:24)- Akt_tar setzt den Mode: +v Solorion (14:55:10)Solo nicht immer alles so wiedergeben was man dir sagt und erstmal überlegen (14:55:13)Wenn du hier bist um uns schlecht zu machen kannst du glei wieder gehen (14:55:20)Die JP WAR den bach runter (14:55:32)Nicht unbedingt das präferierte Chatthema, Solo (14:55:58)Danke advieser ;) (14:56:05)Wie geht's dir? (14:56:12)Och, ganz gut (14:56:15)Und selbst? (14:56:32)Also so wie ich das beurteilen kann, ist das momentan nicht gerade eine Glanzzeit für das wiki (14:56:39)Bin zwar krank aber sehr beschäftigt (14:56:49)fast ein bisschen so wie 2011 (14:56:56)klingt nach einer unangenehmen Mischung (14:57:13)Und wie willst du das beurteilen wenn du dich sechs Monate verzogen hast und jetzt auf einmal wieder kommst solo? (14:57:22)Außerdem hat mir niemand was gesagt, ich kenne niemanden persönlich in diesem wiki (14:57:30)Ich kann damit leben advieser^^ (14:57:35)Ich komm ja nicht wieder (14:57:58)außerdem hab ich immer mal wieder reingeschaut und da sahs ziemlich düster aus (14:58:04)Ah ja, Ben, ich wollte noch anmerken, dass mir das neue HS-Design gefältt. ;) (14:58:11)Dankeschön (14:58:18)Passt besser zu Wikia (14:58:27)sry aber unter der führung von Flusswelt und cörnchen war's iwie besser ;) (14:58:32)Solo erstmal die Statistiken anschauen und dann reden (14:58:59)Haha willst du mir den Mund verbieten^^ (14:59:25)Ich muss los, Großeltern besuchen, schönen Tag noch. :) (14:59:30)Nein aber du laberst grade wirklichen Blödsinn (14:59:41)Hör mal: das ist immer noch unser chat und du hast dich hier angemessen zu benehmen (14:59:59)- Advieser quit (Quit: Nettalk6 - www.ntalk.de) (15:00:01)Mich interessieren keine Statistiken sondern eindrücke - und ich hab den Eindruck dass es ein ziemlich schäbiges Wiki geworden ist (15:00:15)ich darf meine Meinung so kundtun wie ich möchte (15:00:49)Du warst nie in der Position eines admins (was seine Gründe hatte) deswegen bist du nicht objektiv und kannst das nicht beurteilen (15:01:13)Stimmt und ich darf dich bei Verletzung der Gesprächsregeln kicken wie ich möchte (15:01:25)Mir wurde das Amt früher angeboten als dir (15:01:40)aber das ist länger her (15:01:53)Wieso darf ich keine Kritik an euch ausüben? (15:02:06)Höre ich da einen verbitterten? (15:02:07)Wieso wird mir dann mit Kick gedroht? (15:02:12)Du darfst das tun (15:02:15)Wieso erbittert? (15:02:16)Du hast es getan (15:02:19)Wenn sie begründet wäre, darfst du das gerne. Aber im Moment unterstellst du uns irgendwas, was nicht stimmt (15:02:27)Und wir haben es zur Kenntnis genommen (15:02:32)Schreib eine Beschwerde (15:02:32)Schreib eine Beschwerde (15:02:37)Und lass gut sein (15:02:45)Haha ihr seid echt witzig (15:03:06)vorallem ben^^ (15:05:57)Ihr wollt nicht zugeben dass ihr die JP in die scheiße gereitet habt. Oder wieso sind die Bearbeitungen einen halbes Jahr komplett zurück gegangen. Ja klar die neue BV hat jetzt ALLES wieder zum Guten gewannt aber so gut wie es vorher war wirds bestimmt nicht mehr (15:06:54)Akt'tar hast du das aufgenommen? (15:07:03)Wörtlich bitte (15:07:05)Ich komm nicht zurück das könnt ihr euch abschminken. Das wiki ist verkorkst. war es schon seit 2011. Sonst wären nicht alle abgehauen (15:07:30)Solo da hast du aber lange gebraucht um da drauf zu kommen (15:07:53)Bitte lass das jetzt gut sein und schreibe eine Beschwerde (15:08:00)ich hab aufgehört (15:08:14)ich werd keine Büro scheiße erledigen (15:08:20)so machst du das immer (15:09:01)Immer abwimmeln mit Bürokratischen Floskeln (15:09:24)Was mache ich immer? Bitte spezifisiere das (15:09:26)Aber wenns einer mal ausspricht. dann werdet ihr wütend (15:09:34)hab ich grade. (15:09:40)Wir werden nicht wütend (15:09:53)wirkt irgendwie nicht so (15:10:05)Wir finden dein benehmen gerade etwas lächerlich und fremdschämen uns für dich (15:10:27)Cool (15:13:32)Leider nicht :( (15:14:33)- Ben_Braden quit (Remote host closed the connection) (15:14:48)Querolant (15:15:00)- Ben_Braden joined (15:15:00)- ChanServ setzt den Mode: +o Ben_Braden (15:15:11)*u (15:15:27)Bitte nochmal schreiben (15:15:35)Ich war gerade nicht da (15:16:25)Querulant (15:17:28)Solorion - wenn du nicht weißt, was dieses Fremdwort bedeutet, dann benutze es nicht (15:17:42)Laut Definition bist DU der Querulant (15:17:45)Ich weiß es (15:19:46)nein ich Nörgle ja nicht ich schuldige euch ja nur an die Leitung des wikis versemmelt zu haben (15:20:14)Und im gleichen Atemzug gibst du zu dass seit der letzten BV alles besser ist (15:20:28)Wir haben gar nichts versemmelt. Das haben die, die abgehauen sind, anstatt weiter für den Bestand zu kämpfen (15:20:37)Und natürlich sind auch wir schuld daran dass wikia die bubble entfernt hat (15:20:38)en ticken, aber so gut wie vorher wirds wohl nicht (15:21:01)JAAA DER BUBBLE der wirds gewesen sein (15:21:19)Tja weißt du wer schuld ist? Du und alle anderen die abgehauen sind und nur rum meckern können (15:21:30)Es heißt "die" bubble (15:21:33)dass die HS ein halbes Jahr nicht geupdatet werden konnte (15:21:56)Um ehrlich zu sein: ja (15:22:01)ich wollte nicht mehr für das Wiki arbeiten (15:22:05)Aber du warst ja nicht mal da (15:22:21)Dann hast du keinen Grund mehr in diesem chat zu sein (15:22:29)Tschüss (15:22:33)Ich wollte vorbeischauen (15:22:40)ja (15:23:01)Dann kannst du jetzt wieder gehen (15:23:23)ich arbeite nicht mehr in diesem Wiki da die Leute nicht die selben waren, wie sie zu anfangszeiten waren (15:23:41)Gut (15:23:46)Dann Tschüss (15:24:01)Lass mich doch da bleiben (15:24:06)du dödel (15:24:18)Mich abzuwimmeln mit einem Tschüss wäre zu einfach (15:24:44)kick mich doch weil ich sag das wiki ist nicht mehr so gut wie früher? (15:24:45)- Ben_Braden quit (Remote host closed the connection) (15:25:06)- Ben_Braden joined (15:25:06)- ChanServ setzt den Mode: +o Ben_Braden (15:25:30)Allerletzte Warnung (15:25:30)Ich mein das ist nicht dein Chat oder? (15:25:36)Was mach ich denn? (15:25:41)Schimpfwörter werden nicht toleriert (15:25:41)Natürlich nicht (15:25:58)Ich sehe nicht dass ich gegen die Jediquette verstoßen habe (15:26:01)<+Solorion> dödel (15:26:05)Hast du (15:26:18)Ach das ist keine beleidung (15:27:03)Gut dann nenn ich dich nichtmehr dödel (15:27:14)aber trotzdem darf ich sagen was ich will (15:27:21)ist ja mein gutes recht (15:27:51)Man sagt Kritik ist nicht immer schlecht (15:28:00)Hör mal zu: wenn du hier nicht mehr mitarbeiten willst, lass dir die ritter rechte entziehen und den Account sperren (15:28:00)In diesem Falle schon (15:28:11)Wieso sperren (15:28:29)Weil du ja nicht mehr mitarbeiten willst (15:28:33)ich schau mir gerne mal alle Monate wieder mein Profil an wie es so glänzt (15:28:48)Ja dann lösch es doch wenns sir spaß macht (15:29:08)damit du meine Exitenz ein für alle mal im internet ausgelöscht hast (15:29:14)Du kleiner Diktator (15:29:30)das war keine Beleidigung sondern ein Vorwurf (15:29:34). (15:29:48)Hiermit kicke ich dich wegen wiederholtem verstoß gegen die jediquette (15:29:53)- Solorion left (Mit folgendem Grund von Ben_Braden herausgeworfen: My) (15:30:15)- Ben_Braden hat sich zu Ben|Afj umbenannt (15:30:24)- DerQuerulant joined (15:30:30)wieder da (15:30:34)- Ben|Afj setzt den Mode: +b *!*@gateway/web/freenode/ip.Die IP wurde vom Verfasser entfernt (15:30:34)- DerQuerulant left (Mit folgendem Grund von Ben|Afj herausgeworfen: My)